


A Little Too Late

by carnationreds



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Mild Language, Mythology References, Pining, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnationreds/pseuds/carnationreds
Summary: After being freed from the prison world,everything seems to be back to normal. Except, they're not. Now, Josie's avoiding Hope and is always off somewhere making out with Jade, whose apparently Josie's new girlfriend. Hope tries to tell herself she doesn't trust Jade because she's a ripper, but there's obviously something more going on.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	1. Green Monster

Everyone is free from the prison world and things seem to be back to normal. Josie is no longer dark, Lizzie says goodbye to Sebastian, Hope and Landon are still together, and the kids from the prison world are free and back to living whatever they could with their lives. And yet, there is still a mystery that looms in the air as Josie and Jade grow closer and Hope grows a new strange feeling.

"Josie," Jade says as she happily skips over to the brunette. "Hi."

"Hi, Jade." Josie smiles back, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch," Jade smiles

Josie pondered for a second, then smiled again. "Sure" 

Hope watches from afar, she has an odd feeling in her belly and her jaw is clenched.

"Why are you staring at Jade and Josie like that?" Lizzie asks out of the blue.

Hope startles, spins around, then glares at the younger Saltzman twin, "Like what?"

"Like Jade stole your girlfriend or something." Lizzie shrugs. 

"I have a boyfriend, Lizzie." Hope retorts. 

"Who you _barely_ spend time with because you're so damn _fixated_ on my sister's _friendship_ with Jade." Lizzie rolls her eyes. 

"He knows I don't trust her." Hope shrugs. "Do you see how Josie looks at her? It's like she's under her spell." 

"Josie looks at _Jade_ the way she _used_ to look at _you_." Lizzie says, "Like she's the center of the universe." 

"That's what I'm so worried about." Hope sighs, "What if Josie's in danger? Jade's a ripper."

"MG is also a ripper, and yet you trust him." Lizzie points out. 

"MG isn't after Josie," Hope responds. 

Lizzie smirks "Are you jealous?" 

"No." Hope rolls her eyes, "Josie's my friend, my best friend, actually, and I care about my friends."

"Mhhm, _sure_." Lizzie rolls her eyes again, "You're acting jealous." 

"Shut up." Hope groans in annoyance, "I'm not fucking jealous."

"Okay, okay." Lizzie threw her hands up in defense. "Calm down. Sorry to push." 

"Thank you. Now, I've gotta meet Landon and Rafael for something, any funny business between Josie and Jade needs to be reported to me, okay?" Hope asks.

"Okay, whatever you want." Lizzie rolls her eyes. Lizzie watches as the shorter girl walks away and heads to Landon and Rafael's room. Her eyes switch back to Josie and Jade. Who have now walked away. 

Hope replays Lizzie's words in her mind, was she jealous of Josie and Jade? That's silly, right? Josie's just her friend, she isn't attracted to Josie or anything, but yet, another part of her still hated the idea of sharing Josie. Her wolf desperately wanted to mark Josie as its own, but she can't do that, that's not right, Josie isn't anyone's property. Not anyones at all. 

Jade and Josie sat down at the lunch table, and it was just the two of them.

"You okay, Josie?" Jade asked as she placed a hand over Josie's.

Josie blushes and bites the inside of her cheek and nods, "Yeah," she lies, "I'm fine."

"Something's on your mind." Jade points out, "What is it?" 

"Everything has been going on in my mind, it's such a mess." Josie sighs. "I just need a break."

"I know a way you could get a break.." Jade says softly as her eyes flicker to Josie's lips.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, Jade." Josie whispers. "Can I kiss you?"

"I think you should." Jade replies in a whisper. Josie leans in and their lips touch, it's soft and sweet, then it becomes a bit more intense. There's some wrestling of the tongue but mainly the kiss is soft and sweet. They don't pull back, in fact, they find peace in their make out session. Jade's hand makes it's way to Josie's thigh.

Hope enters the cafeteria to see Jade and Josie making out, Jade's hand on Josie's thigh, much to Hope's dismay. She growls and wants to walk over to them and rip Jade's head off, she has half the mind to wolf out and bite Jade's head off, but she doesn't. Something pulls her back to reality and it's Landon. Her boyfriend. Whose in love with her and vice versa.... _Right?_

"What'd you say?" Hope asks as Landon walks over to her.

"I said Josie and Jade seem happy. How long have they been together?" Landon asks. 

"They aren't together." Hope replies with a scowl, her jaw clenched.

"Ah my fault, they've just been making out, I assumed otherwise." Landon shrugs. 

Hope rolls her eyes and walks, okay more like stomps, _angrily,_ over to Lizzie.

"I _thought_ I told you to _tell_ me if _Josie and Jade_ got into any _funny business_!" Hope practically yells. 

"I couldn't find them anymore." Lizzie shrugs, "Besides, why are you so obsessed with my sister and Jade?"

"I don't trust her, there's something off about her." Hope argues, "Don't you think she's corrupting my-" she stops herself, " _our_ Josie?"

"I think if Josie's happy being with her, then we should let it be." Lizzie replies. 

"Jade seems pretty happy making out with your sister." Hope snaps back. 

"Josie and Jade are making ou-" Lizzie's cut off by Hope pointing at the two girls across the cafeteria. "Oh," she scrunches her nose, "okay then. Well she's a _definite_ upgrade from Bird Boy _and_ Satan." 

"How can you say that? How can you be _okay_ with her making out with someone she _barely_ knows!" Hope yells. 

"Hope, you know Josie. She acts on impulse sometimes. She knows who Jade is, why are you so worked up?" 

"I-don't-trust-her." Hope says between clenched teeth. If it weren't for wanting Josie not to hate her, she would have stormed over to Josie and Jade, slammed Jade against the wall and ripped her head off for kissing Josie like that. Her eyes turned and saw they were gone. She began to panic. "Where'd they go?" 

"Relax, Hope." Lizzie says, "They probably-" but Hope ran off to find Josie before Lizzie could get another word out. Lizzie sighs. Is she the _ONLY_ one who can actually see what the hell is happening? 

Yes.


	2. Don't Break My Heart A Little More.

Hope searches for Josie and Jade everywhere, panic sets and finds its way into Hope's mind. _What if Jade is hurting Josie? What if Jade is using Josie? What if Jade-_

A laugh pulls Hope out of her thoughts. It's the sweet, cute little giggle that she knows and has come to love. It's Josie's laugh. She follows the sound of the laugh and comes to find Jade and Josie sitting in the library, Josie is cuddled up to Jade as Jade holds her close. The way Josie's smiling at Jade is so fondly, and Hope's heart breaks. Lizzie is right, the way Josie used to look at Hope is the way Josie now looks at Jade. 

"Oh," Josie says once she notices Hope, "Hi, Hope. What brings you by?"

Bile burns Hope's throat at the sight of Josie cuddling another girl, she feels like she's going to be sick. "I was just looking for you, that's all."

"Oh," Josie laughs as she looks at Jade and smiles, "Sorry, I was a little distracted."

"It's okay." Hope tries to wave off the unease that swims around in her stomach. Jade makes her uneasy. She doesn't know why Jade makes her feel so uneasy, but she does. "So what are you two up to?"

"We're just hanging out." Jade smiles. "Jos needed a break from everything so I told her I could hang out with her and help her mind rest a bit."

_Jos,_ Hope thinks, _What a weird nickname._

"Oh," Hope tries to discreetly hide her frown, though she's certain Josie caught it. "Um, Jo, why didn't you come to me? I could have helped you."

"I was going to.." Josie replied honestly. "But I knew you wanted to be with Landon, so I just talked things out with Jade and she helped put my anxieties and my mind at ease."

Hope tries to hide her scowl, though she isn't so sure how discrete her scowl turns out to be. Josie's been avoiding her for the past few weeks since everyone escaped the prison realm and suddenly Josie's buddy buddy with Jade? Something isn't right, and much to her dismay, the bubbling feeling resurfaces in her stomach. What is the feeling?

_Anger?_

_Over protectiveness?_

_Disappointment?_

_Betrayal?_

_Possessiveness?_

_Jealousy?_

Wait, _jealousy_? Why would Hope be jealous of Josie moving on from Landon? Why would she be jealous of Josie and Jade? Could Lizzie have been right? No. She's not. Hope isn't jealous. 

"Oh," was all Hope could say, "I'll leave you two to it, then."

"Bye Hope." Josie says with a smile. Hope's heart breaks again, something about Josie's smile isn't as genuine as it used to be. 

"Bye Jo." Hope says sadly. Then she walks away from the two and goes to find Landon. 

Hope finds Landon in the kitchen, he's making himself a sandwich. He notices her and smiles his goofy lopsided grin.

Usually, Hope would find Landon's lopsided grin charming but not right now. All she can think about is Josie. Josie being held by Jade. Something about Jade just sets Hope off. It's like a ball of fire gets ignited inside of Hope, a ball of anger and fury. 

"Hi babe!" Landon smiles, "I missed you. Where'd you run off to?" 

"I went to find Josie," Hope replies as Landon kisses her cheek. Though, Hope would much rather be kissing Josie right now.

_Wait-what?_ Hope shakes off the thought as she smiles at her boyfriend, but something about Landon just feels different. It's not the same rush of love she used to feel when they first started dating. 

"Oh, how'd that go?" Landon asks as he lazily slaps on a piece of meat onto the bread. 

"She was cuddling with Jade." Hope shrugs, "I don't trust her."

"Who?" Landon asks, half of his mind somewhere else.

"Jade, duh." Hope replies in a sort of snarkily manner. 

Landon rolls his eyes but tries to hide his annoyance. "Hope, Josie is clearly into her. I think you should just let them be."

Hope shoots Landon a deep, angry glare. Landon's eyes divert to avoid staring into Hope's crystal clear blue eyes that are now filled with anger and annoyance. "Josie barely knows her!" 

"According to Josie, Jade attended Salvatore when the twins were just kids." Landon explains. "Seeing as how Jade never ages, she knew Josie since she was a kid."

"And that makes it even weirder!" Hope argues, "Josie's literally _making out_ with someone _who could have been her babysitter_!" 

Landon sighs, sometimes he doesn't understand his own girlfriend. "You're right. It is a bit weird, and considering Jade slept with Josie's murderous uncle, it is weird she and Josie are hitting it off so quickly." he says, "But you also cannot just tell Josie not to be with Jade."

"You're right too." Hope sighs, "I just..I want to protect her. I want to make sure nobody hurts her. Not again. Not after.." she pauses and sighs, " _Not after us._ "

"So that's what's bothering you." Landon says, "You don't want Jade to hurt Josie the way _we_ hurt her." 

"She avoided me for an entire week." Hope chokes out, "And every part of me hurt, it hurt when she'd walk the opposite way or find ways not to talk to me." she lets out a sigh. "But you're probably right. I cannot force Josie not to be with Jade. I can't protect her in that capacity." 

Before Landon can get another word out, Josie enters the kitchen. Hope notices marks on her neck and tries to ignore the sheer anger and jealousy that rebubbles to the surface. As soon as Josie notices the couple, her face falls and she rushes out.

"Jo, wait-" Hope cries out desperately. She turns to Landon, "You see? She never wants to talk to me."

"Give it time, Hope." Landon says as he places a hand on Hope's shoulder. "I'm sure she'll come around."


End file.
